Naruto, un tipo Duro de Cuidar
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: A Sasuke, un agente de protección le encomendarán un caso especial, resguardar la vida de su peor enemigo, Naruto, quien es uno de los más grandes asesinos a sueldo y el hecho de estar en diferentes bandos hace que se odien. Sin embargo ahora tendrán que trabajar juntos para llegar sanos y salvos a la corte mientras otro asesino los persigue para silenciarlos y que no declaren.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, un tipo Duro de Cuidar"

NaruHina

Sasusaku

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la película "Duro de Cuidar" que por cierto, me encantó. Disfrútenla.

Sumary: A Sasuke, un agente de protección le encomendarán un caso especial, resguardar la vida de su peor enemigo, Naruto, quien es uno de los más grandes asesinos a sueldo. Pero el hecho de estar en diferentes bandos hace que se odien. Sin embrago ahora tendrán que trabajar juntos para llegar sanos y salvos a la corte mientras otro asesino los persigue para silenciarlos y que no testifiquen contra un terrible dictador.

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha se preparaba para su siguiente misión, tomó una de sus armas, las llaves de su auto, su celular, miró el carísimo reloj de su muñeca, se acomodó su chaqueta. Se despidió de Sakura, quien se encontraba dormida en su cama, subió a su automóvil y arrancó.

….

Manejaba el auto con su cliente a bordo

De pronto recibió una llamada, la cual contestó:

-Buenos días señor Uchiha, confío en que la entrega salió bien.

-La entrega fue limpia. Sin detecciones hasta el punto de salida. –contestó Sasuke.

Un piloto que trabajaba para él desde un helicóptero habló –El camino está despejado jefe, tal como usted predijo.

-Gracias por acceder a una salida anticipada señor Kurosawa, es un honor que sus esposas y usted confíen en el servicio de protección clase "A". –le comentó Sasuke al cliente.

-Despejamos las vías que se encuentran en su ruta –dijo el piloto

-Enciendan los motores, quiero un despegue inmediato.

-El espacio aéreo ya fue liberado

-entendido.

-Los canales están en el espacio aéreo restringido.

Sasuke y su cliente llegaron a la pista de despegue, él se desabrochó el cinturón y volteó a verlos.

-Listos?

Sasuke escoltó al señor Kurosawa al avión, se quitó los lentes y los guardó en su saco. Estaba orgulloso de su buen trabajo –Que tenga un buen viaje –le dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-Muchas gracias Uchiha-san –luego de eso el cliente y sus esposas subieron mientras el los observaba.

-Otra entrega de clase "A" señor –le dijo uno de sus hombres por el intercomunicador.

-Atentos hasta que el avión haya despegado.

-Si señor.

-¿El espacio está despejado?

-Nada en Kilómetros, jefe. Se ve aburrido.

-¿Cuál es nuestro lema?

Todos sus hombres contestaron –Lo aburrido siempre es mejor.

Sasuke sonrió, el cliente se asomó por la ventana del avión y con agradecimiento le saludó, este le regresó el saludo sonriente. De repente el señor Kurosawa recibió una bala en la cabeza y sus esposas gritaron como locas mientas Sasuke borraba su sonrisa lentamente y sus hombres gritaban -¡Le dieron! ¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido, rápido!¡El cliente murió, repito el cliente murió! ¡Código 7, Código 7! ¡Dios, es como un maldito licuado aquí!

Sasuke estaba inmóvil, no reaccionaba.

-¡Necesitamos un equipo de limpieza, ahora!

2 años después.

Sasuke tenía una cara triste mientras se encontraba sentado en su pequeño auto, se encontraba algo descuidado. Realmente estaba orinando en una botella, cuando terminó, la tapó y la lanzó en la parte trasera del auto, se subió la bragueta y salió del auto, tenía un trabajo, pero ahora trabajaba solo, entró a un edificio y buscó a su cliente, un tipo que se encontraba bajo su escritorio rompiendo varios papeles mientras decía: -Maldita sea tengo que romper cada uno de estos papeles. –Cuando lo vio dijo –Pero qué diablos –salió de su escondite y observó a Sasuke.

-Señor Jiraiya –dijo Sasuke.

El señor Jiraiya tomó varias pastillas de la mesa de su escritorio y se las tomó todas.

-¿Listo para irnos?

-¿Qué si estoy listo?, ¡He estado esperándote! ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, ya son las nueve treinta.

-Mis disculpas, tuve que hacer unas cosas… ¡Señor Jiraiya!... ¡Señor Jiraiya! – le llamaba Sasuke mientras lo seguía pues este ya se había adelantado a la salida, lo alcanzó antes de que abriera. –Sera mejor que yo pase antes que usted ¿Bien?

-Claro. –Cuando salieron Jiraiya habló: -Creo que no sabes por lo que estoy pasando.

-Vamos rápido

-Estos tipos son animales, seguramente están allí afuera esperando a que yo salga.

-Entiendo su preocupación pero le aseguro que usted se encuentra a salvo.

-Sólo haga exactamente lo que yo le diga –le dijo Sasuke pero el señor Jiraiya iba a otro lado –Señor Jiraiya, señor Jiraiya –le habló –Por aquí por favor. ¿No aspiró suficiente cocaína o fue demasiada?.

Entraron al elevador, Sasuke iba tranquilo pero el señor Jiraiya estaba paranoico.

-Dijeron que… tu servicio es de Clase "A" ¿Eso es verdad?

Sasuke trató de evadirlo -¿Por qué no mejor nos enfocamos en que muera de una causa natural?

Jiraiya se asustó más. Cuando salieron había un auto y jiraiya dijo –ese es mi auto.

-Guarde una imagen mental creo que será más seguro usar un auto que se mimetice con el resto del tráfico.–le dijo mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigían a la salida

-Eso fue fácil, nada pasó en absoluto.

-Lo aburrido siempre es mejor.

-Yo confío en que tú…-Sasuke lo cayó estaba haciendo una llamada.

-¿Qué?

-Habla con Sasuke Uchiha. Agente de protección ejecutiva, tengo una licencia y tratos con la Unión Europea…

-Maldición! Ya sé quién eres tú. ¡Tengo un identificador de llamadas!, eres un maldito imbécil. ¿Tienes una entrega para mí o qué?

-Sí. Ya retiré a mi cliente del número 27 de la calle Saint George. Requiero una limpieza. En el sétimo piso de la escalera norte encontrarán a un funcionario francés miembro del sindicato criminal Taray, hay dos más en la escalera sur. En la azotea encontrarán otro que va a necesitar un dentista. En el callejón hay dos caballeros que podrían necesitar terapia, otro más en la oficina del sexto piso que están construyendo y el último está en el ascensor número tres. Oh en el estacionamiento hay un un Roys con medio kilo de explosivos así que tal vez quieran llamar al escuadró antibombas.

Pero al terminar de decir lo último el auto explotó –Olvídalo, llamen a los bomberos.

-¿Fue mi auto? –preguntó Jiraiya.

-Sí, tome asiento, será un largo día. –dijo mientras lo metía al auto y suspiró antes de entrar y una parte del auto caía detrás de él.

-Ese era un Rolls Royce, personalizado.

-Me pareció que tenía un color inusual. ¿Era violeta verdad?. Encontré esto en el asiento trasero –dijo mientras le pasaba un perrito en una bolsa. Jiraiya lo recibió gustoso

-Residuos

-Es una presiosura. –Dijo Sasuke

Jiraiya hizo un gesto desagradable –Huele a trasero aquí.

Sasuke lo ignoró –Cinturó de seguridad.

-Definitivamente este auto no es de clase "A". No es acto ni para animales.

FlasBack

BIELORRUSIA

ANTIGUA UNIÓN SOVIÉTICA

Varios autos con hombres armados llegaron a una casa en un bosque – Muévanse, sigan avanzando. Revisen el lugar – todo bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre.

Entraron a la casa y comenzaron a buscar.

-Lamento esta visita inesperada profesor.

-Usted siempre será bienvenido en mi casa Señor Presidente –dijo el hombre asustado.

-En su casa con mis soldados. Pero en su salón de clases no soy muy popular –le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él. –No hay nada más importante que una educación buena.

Uno de sus soldados se le acercó y le mostró un papel

-¿conoce este texto?

-eh… tendría que verlo para identificarlo Señor Presidente.

-"Un país puede llagar al cambio para el progreso, sólo si se erradica el flagelo del genocidio que denigra nuestro país y nuestra subsistencia"…. Aprecio su modestia profesor… espero no estar… molestando a su familia.

Al escuchar eso, al profesor al que amenazaba le dieron ganas de llorar y lo miró con impotencia.

-Todos salieron de vacaciones

-Ah me alegro por ellos… la familia enriquece a los hombres

De pronto la puerta se abrió y unos soldados entraron con su esposa e hijo quienes gritaban

-¡NO! –gritó el profesor mientras forcejeaba con dos tipos que lo sostenían

-Podría ejecutarlos pro traición pero otra persona… simplemente podría tomar tu lugar pisoteando tu cadáver… debe haber otro tipo de lección para enseñarles

Dijo el presidente Madara mientras tomaba un arma y ante los gritos la familia éste les disparó si titubear mientras el profesor lloraba de coraje.

-Como decía, no hay nada más importante que una educación de calidad.

Fin de FlashBack

-Profesor Kabuto. ¿Puede contarle a la corte lo que ocurrió después?

-Después… ellos me llevaron a uno de los campos de concentración en Dukhovich. Estuve tres años en ese lugar. Hasta que finalmente fue derrocado y arrestado como el monstruo que es.

-Gracias Profesor Kabuto.

-Su señoría, solicito que este testimonio sea descartado por completo. Sin tener evidencia podría considerarse un rumor.

-A lugar

Se escuchaban las noticias "el juicio del ex presidente de Bielorruso Madara Uchiha continua con el testimonio de muchas víctimas….." "Uno de los dictadores más brutales del mundo es acusado por genocidio a escala masiva…" "Varios testigos que debía declarar el día de hoy han desaparecido…"

"¡¿Habrá alguien lo suficientemente valiente para traer evidencia y así ponerle fín a su brutal reinado?!"

MANCHESTER INGLATERRA

OFICINA CENTRAL NACIONAL DE LA INTERPOL.

Naruto Uzumaki alias "El Kiuby" era llevado con varias esposas en las manos y pies mientras era escoltado por varios agente de seguridad. Lo llevaron a una oficina en donde se sentó frente a una mesa con su abogada y frente a él un agente.

-Señor Uzumaki. Esta es la oferta de la Interpol… A cambio de su testimonio en contra del ex presidente Madara, su esposa recibirá la absolución total de sus cargos.

-¿Ustedes van a perdonar a una mujer inocente? –preguntó Naruto –Hum pero que blanquitos más amables.

Su abogada habló –Asumiendo que aceptamos este acuerdo para Hinata Uzumaki, aún quedaría pendiente el acuerdo para mi cliente.

El tipo de la interpol miró a Tsunade, la líder. Para pedirle su aprobación. Ella asintió.

-Él recibirá… esta carta que sugiere indulgencia.

-El señor Uzumaki es un asesino a sueldo y enfrenta dos docenas de asesinatos en 10 países. Si no tiene un acuerdo legítimo nunca más volverá a ver la luz del día, bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Ella no terminó de hablar, pues Naruto ya había firmado la carta mientras miraba al agente a los ojos.

-Hinata quedará libre.

-Todo listo, directora Tsunade.

-llevemos a este caballero al juicio.

Un grupo de hombres de la interpol lo escoltaban al auto en donde quedó frente a Tsunade.

-Señor Uzumaki, ella es la agente Haruno. Estará a cargo del equipo de seguridad que lo escoltará hasta la Corte Penal Internacional.

Naruto solo sonreía –Los hombres de Madara mataron a todos los testigos que tenía en su contra. ¿Y mi seguridad serán sólo agentes fuera de servicio?.

Sakura habló –Todos ellos recibieron entrenamiento en Europa, señor Uzumaki.

Otro tipo llamado Obito habló –Hemos tomado todas las medidas para que su participación sea completamente confidencial.

Naruto se burló –Oh, ¿Es un secreto? Saben eso me deja mucho más tranquilo.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a él con aires de grandeza –Bueno le puedo asegurar, que aunque hubiese una amenaza, estamos más que preparados.

Naruto comenzó a reír y de repente le soltó un cabezazo al tipo que hasta le rompió la nariz.

-¿Estabas preparado para eso hijo de perra?

El tipo lo miraba mal mientras se tocaba la nariz

-Quítenme las esposas, consíganme un auto y un par de armas y nos encontramos allá.

-El plazo para llegar es hasta las 5 pm señor Uzumaki. Eso nos da 27 horas para llevarlo desde Manchester a los países bajos. Si quiere ayudar a su esposa, empiece a caminar –terminó Tsunade.

Naruto la miró serio –Ok, inspectora Haruno vamos a ver lo que su tropa de Elite puede hacer.

-Ya oyeron andando –todos comenzaron a movilizarse mientras llevaban a Naruto dentro de la camioneta.

Tsunade le habló a Sakura –Agente Haruno, no creo que deba recordarle le importancia de esto.

-No señora.

-Y no dudes de lo que es capaz ese tipo –le dijo Obito.

-No lo haré señor.

Los autos arrancaron y el viaje comenzó….

,


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, un tipo Duro de Cuidar"

NaruHina

Sasusaku

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la película "Duro de Cuidar" que por cierto, me encantó. Disfrútenla.

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

.

"El camino se encuentra despejado"

"Entendido"

"Giren a la izquierda en la avenida Kirkland"

"Si, señor"

Naruto miraba despreocupado todo desde una pequeña celda en la camioneta donde se encontraba. Le habló a los agentes que estaban con él

-Que cuidad tan adorable.

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Naruto continuó.

-Calles viejas y estrechas, un edificio cercano a ellas, fantásticas vistas desde todas esas ventanas.

El agente al que había golpeado habló –Liberaron las rutas para nosotros, no hay de qué preocuparse…

-Hum no me digas… ¿Cómo sigue tu nariz?, este lo miró con odio. Sakura solo sonrió.

"Hay algo de tráfico por la ruta determinada"

"Tomaremos un desvío"

Naruto le habló a Sakura -¿Tienes novio Haruno?, ¿Alguien especial?

-Mejor guarde silencio señor Uzumaki.

-Sólo lo digo porque es buen momento para uno de esos mensajes que dicen "Te amaré por siempre".

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, un camión de basura había chocado con un contenedor. El agente dio un respingo, se había asustado y Naruto se burló de él. –Tranquilo hijo de perra, si oyes un disparo no iba dirigido a ti.

Naruto solo se reía, el ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"221, 10-4 en camino"

Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, todos miraban a los lados. De repente hubo una explosión justo debajo de la camioneta en donde iban, esta salió volando y rodó por la calle. Pronto, una lluvia de balazos comenzó y dos camionetas les taparon el paso, estaban rodeados y los disparos no cesaba, uno a uno iban cayendo.

-¡avancen! ¡Avancen! ¡Hay más en el techo!

En el interior de la camioneta se escuchaban los disparos de afuera, tanto Sakura como Naruto comenzaron a reaccionar.

-Afuera, afuera!

Naruto vio las llaves cerca de él y las tomó

-Equipo Alpha, venga conmigo! Agente Haruno, proteja al testigo,

Todos los agentes salieron de la camioneta y comenzaron a disparar pero rápidamente fueron cayendo uno a uno. Naruto, quien ya se había liberado iba a Salir pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Date la vuelta –le dijo mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

Mientras los tipos estaban abriendo la puerta de la camioneta

Naruto le habló mientras tomaba un rifle –Prepárate, tú me cubres –Sakura asintió, no tenía opción.

-Ahora! Gritaron los de afuera y la puerta fue arrancada de golpe.

Naruto salió y comenzó a dispararle a todos, era bueno, y no le costaba trabajo. Sakura lo cubría, pero en un descuido Naruto recibió un balazo en la pierna y cayó al suelo, pero aún así se defendió.

-Mierda! –dijo mientras intentaba levantarse. Al hacerlo tomó el arma y un teléfono de uno de los tipos que yacían muertos y se introdujo a un callejón. Sakura lo vio y lo siguió.

-Arriba las manos. –le dijo ella.

-Mujer, por favor –dijo con cansancio

Sakura le arrojó una esposas y le dijo –Póntelas.

-Púdrete. Involucraron a la interpol, lo sabes. Puedes dispárame ahora o verme desangrar.

Sakura disparó a un tipo que estaba tras él. Naruto miró con el ceño fruncido al tipo en el suelo y luego a ella. Después corrió y Sakura lo siguió.

-debemos salir de aquí –dijo él

-Hay un refugio cerca de aquí –dijo ella

Las noticias se escuchaban "Un auto bomba explotó en Bishopsgate cerca del centro de…"

Sakura veía las noticias, mientras Naruto se cortaba el pantalón con unas tijeras, tenía una camiseta y se podían ver los tatuajes que llevaba en los brazos. Revisó la herida, todavía tenía la bala en el pié. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar y Naruto la escuchó.

-Oye, ni te ocurra contestar ese maldito teléfono.

Sakura vio el teléfono y era la interpol. Naruto continuó –Madara estaba al tanto de nuestra ruta porque tenía a alguien infiltrado. Ahora necesito medicamentos y tú algo de ayuda, así que si quieres llamar a alguien no puede estar involucrado en esta misión.

Sakura lo pensó, no tenía opción, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Sasuke Uchiha…

En otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba en un auto lavado y hablaba con el encargado.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces he pedido el servicio diamante?, cuatro veces ¿entiendes?, esta es la cuarta vez y aún apesta como un cementerio. ¿Acaso lavan mi auto con sus traseros viejos?

-Señor… es sólo que..

-O será qué.. si responde podría entender… -el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. Al verlo en la pantalla decía "Maldad Pura", se trataba de Sakura. –Sólo un momento.

Contestó y con sarcasmo dijo –Hola Sakura.

-Te enviaré una dirección en Coventry, debes llegar de inmediato y traer tres unidades de sangre tipo O negativo.

-Bueno yo he estado excelente gracias ¿Cómo estás tú?

-No tengo tiempo para esto Sasuke. Necesito que hagas un trabajo.

-Ah… paso

-No es una oferta te estoy ordenando, tengo un trabajo para ti –Miró a Naruto quien se encerraba en el baño.

-No uses tus encantos para convencerme Sakura.

-Ok, seré muy clara, no me hace feliz pedirte esto, pero no tengo otra opción

Mientras a Sasuke le mostraban unos aromatizantes para carro y los escogía el siguió hablando.

-Gracias a dios, yo si tengo.

-No, Sasuke, no la tienes.

Sasuke le habló al encargado que le mostraba los aromatizantes mientras Sakura seguía hablando - ¿Crees que me sirva? –el encargado le hizo señas de más o menos.

-Si no haces lo que yo te digo, te expondré a ti y a tu trabajo a la interpol. –Sasuke soltó el aromatizante al escuchar eso.-Tu estatus de clase "A" que anhelas desde hace tiempo, no podrías tenerlo jamás.

-Ahora me estas amenazando

El encargado se señaló a sí mismo asustado

-No tú, ella. Me estás amena… no puedes hacerlo sólo para que obedezca.

-Ya lo veremos, estás a tres horas de aquí, te veo en dos y media.

-si ok, ok está por verse. –guardó su teléfono y le habló al encargado –Por dios, bueno, pondremos todo esto en el auto ¿está bien?, luego lo llevaremos al frente y lo quemaremos entero.

Mientras en el lugar del ataque, todo era un desastre y había autos incendiados

-Esto parece un sitio de guerra, hay cadáveres por doquier. Sabotearon nuestra unidad todos murieron, tampoco hay rastro de la agente Haruno. Puede que haya 15 o 20 mercenarios muertos, la prensa ya se hizo presente. Pero eso no es lo peor… Uzumaki no está.

Tsunade se molestó y dio una orden –Coventry, quiero que todos lo busquen. Infórmamen si hay alguna novedad.

-Si señora.

-Alguien se infiltró – le dijo Tsunade a Obito.

-Se lo dije, habían muchos agentes involucrados.

-Ve al tribunal, quizá le saques algo a Madara.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-Habla con la penitenciaría en Ámsterdam. Que vigilen más de cerca a la esposa de Uzumaki.

-Entendido. –Obito se retiró del lugar.

AMSTERDAN

PAISES BAJOS "CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN DE LA INTERPOL"

En una cárcel un grupo de guardias se hacía paso con un teléfono mientras se dirigían a la celda de Hinata Hyuga ahora Uzumaki.

Uno de los guardias abrió una ventanita en la puerta –Señora Uzumaki, tiene una llamada de su abogado. –ella se encontraba de espaldas frente a la ventana con los brazos hacia arriba y un pié levantado y cruzado en lo que parecía ser una pose de yoga. Hizo señas de que entraran

La puerta se abrió y ella se volteó llevaba el cabello recogido mientras sus dos largos mechones de enfrente salían sueltos.

Tomó el teléfono y con una mirada intimidante ordenó que se fueran, el guardia la miró con algo de miedo y salió rápidamente. Hinata volteó a ver a su gorda compañera de celda que se encontraba en la esquina. -¿Te di permiso para voltear? –le dijo Hinata

Ésta asustada volteó la cara a la esquina y agachó la mirada. Hinata contestó el teléfono -¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito desgraciado?

-No, nena, nena, soy yo. –Le dijo Naruto

Hinata sonrió –Discúlpame, Qué es lo que tú quieres jodido hijo de perra, malparido. –le gritó molesta.

-Solo quería oír tu voz –le dijo mientras se miraba la herida de bala que tenía.

-Púdrete. Listo, ya oíste mi voz. –Naruto rodó los ojos mientras la escuchaba –Sigo aquí en este maldito agujero de mierda por tu culpa infeliz.

Naruto suspiró -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes cuchillo?

-¿Para qué?

-Estás en prisión lo necesitas. Debes protegerte.

-Es una prisión holandesa Naruto, ¿Qué me harán? ¿Me golpearán con un sueco?

-¿Al menos tienes linda vista? –le preguntó mientras se intentaba retirar la bala con una pinzas

-Sólo veo un montón de edificios típicos holandeses –Dijo ella mientras Naruto gemía de dolor en el proceso –Hay uno con un enorme y maldito reloj arriba. Justo lo que necesito ver ahora.

-¿Tienen esas flores que amas? , ¿Lirios? Eran de ahí ¿Cierto?

-Son los jodidos tulipanes Naruto –naruto hizo una mueca de obviedad –¿Que clase de maldito esposo no recuerda cuáles son las flores favoritas de su mujer?

Naruto alcanzó la bala. Hinata continuó – tu nunca te acuerdas de nada, ¿Cuándo es nuestro aniversario?

-Amor algún día te lo compensaré.

-¿Lo ves? Justo de eso estoy hablando

Naruto retiró la bala lentamente y con gran esfuerzo mientras gemía de dolor

Hinata se preocupó al escucharlo –Naruto, ¿hay algún problema?

Naruto puso la bala en su mano –No es nada nena, nada. ¿Qué podría pasar? –Aventó las pinzas al lavado

-Necesito escucharlo –Dijo ella

Naruto suspiró, controlando el dolor. Y comenzó a cantar una canción en ingles –Empezaré diciendooo te amoooooo.

Hinata cerró los ojos quería sentirlo cerca. Luego la comunicación se cortó

-¿Hola?

-¿Hola?

-¿Hinata?

-¿Naruto?

De pronto Hinata se encendió y comenzó a azotar el teléfono -¡Que porquería! ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Que cagada de teléfono! ¡Veté al infierno! ¡Maldita mierda! y tú date la vuelta! –dijo mientras su compañera asustada volvía a la esquina y se le salía uno. Los guardias afuera solo se miraron entre sí. Mientras escuchaban el escándalo de Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Un Tipo Duro de Cuidar (Adaptación)

Capitulo 3

.

.

Sasuke abrió la maletera de su auto y sacó varias armas las cuales preparó. También eligió varios pasaportes que tenía, los metió a una bolsa, cerró la cajuela y se dirigió al lugar donde Sakura lo había citado.

Cuando tocó el timbre, Naruto despertó en tanto Sakura le abrió la puerta sigilosamente mientras apuntaba con un arma.

-Dispara, así terminaremos con esto pronto –le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Él volvió a hablar:

–¿Por qué estoy aquí Sakura?

–Transporte de gran valor.

–¿De gran valor?

Mientras en la habitación de alado Naruto se incorporaba al escuchar una voz familiar.

–Yo… ya no hago trabajos de gran valor, justo ahora estoy en el mercado de abogados adictos. ¿A qué crees que se deba? –preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba más al departamento y miraba a los lados como si buscara algo.

–¿Es enserio Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura.

–Es gracias a ti. Me usaste para escalar en la Interpol y aquí estamos otra vez. Ufff –dijo Sasuke en cuanto se adentro al baño en donde Naruto había estado quitándose la bala y vio manchas de sangre en el piso–. ¿Quieres un ascenso?

–¿Me culparás por cada roca que se cruzó en tu camino? –preguntó ella indignada.

–No, no fueron rocas, ninguna roca. Solo un japonés traficante de armas muerto.

–Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

–¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un Agente de Protección Ejecutiva de Clase A pierde a un cliente?. Clase A, yo estaba aquí arriba ¿si?–explicó Sasuke mientras levantaba su mano a la altura de su rostro–. Luego confié en ti. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Estaba enamorado de ti. Carajo te dije su nombre. Fue la primera vez en toda mi carrera que revelé el nombre de un cliente. Confiaba en ti –Sasuke comenzó a bajar su mano mientras decía –Papapapapapa. Ahora estoy aquí abajo y hasta un muerto está más arriba.

Naruto se levantó de la cama con un arma en su mano. Mientras afuera Sakura continuó:

–Lamento que estés pasando por un momento muy difícil Sasuke.

–¿Difícil?, un agente de inversiones de 140 kilos explotó cuatro bolsas de heroína en el asiento trasero de mi auto la semana pasada y no eran asientos de cuero. Eran de tela.

–Ok, Sasuke…

–Solo quiero que te hagas una imagen de cómo tuve que limpiar todo eso…

–No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus locuras de mierda, ¡Yo jamás te traicioné! Y ¡Tampoco te usé! Yo solo te dejé!

Sasuke se calló al instante al igual que Sakura luego ella continuó:

–Porque no pudiste perdonarme por algo que ni siquiera hice…

Sasuke solo la miró y decidió cambiar el tema:

–¿Allá? –Preguntó mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Naruto.

–Allá esta lo que transportarás-dijo igual señalando.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y justo al instante frente a él se abrió la puerta mostrando a Naruto mientras decía:

–¿Es el que trae la sangre..?

Cuando ambos se miraron inmediatamente se reconocieron.

–¿Pero qué mierda? –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente comenzaron a pelear, ambos empezaron a forcejear con el arma hasta que Sasuke pudo quietársela y tirarla al piso mientras Naruto sacaba otra e intentaba dispararle pero con una serie de rápidos movimientos, Sasuke volvió a quitársela pero Naruto no se dio por vencido y lo empujó con gran fuerza contra la pared y con un rodillazo en la mano logró que Sasuke luego de emitir un quejido soltara el arma. Naruto sacó otra arma y Sasuke hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo y ambos terminaron forcejeando.

–¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento? –preguntó Naruto con voz forzada.

Sasuke miró su pierna vendada en la que había recibido la bala, Naruto se dio cuenta y le dijo:

–Oh, no, no, no. No voy a mirar – Sasuke le miró desafiante y le dio una rápida patada en su herida, Naruto se quejó al instante–. ¡Hijo de perra!

Sasuke lo empujó y continuaron forcejeando con las armas del otro hasta que terminaron apuntándole a Sakura al mismo tiempo. Ella por puro instinto sacó la suya y les apuntó. Los dos se dieron cuenta y retiraron las armas mediante otro forcejeo hasta que Naruto logró quitársela y le apuntó con la suya.

–¡Hey, Hey! Wow wow wow. Hablemos de esto ¿Te parece? –le sugirió Sasuke mientras levantaba las manos.

–Incluso un idiota como tú deja una bala en la…. –Naruto no terminó de hablar, pues su pié estaba derramando muchísima sangre y se desmayó al instante–. Oh maldición… -fue lo último que dijo.

–Buenas Noches –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a atender a Naruto mientras Sasuke decía:

–Naruto Uzumaki ¿es a él a quien quieres que proteja?

–Este no es el momento para tus quejas –le dijo ella alterada.

–Mira mi ropa –se quejó él.

–¡Cállate por dos segundos! –le dijo ella.

–Bien, bien. Tómalo de los pies y yo de sus orejas –sugirió él para después dirigirse a ellos.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado se escuchaban las noticias:

"El juicio del Ex Presidente Bielorruso Madara Uchiha, dio un giro inesperado esta semana. Luego de sobrevivir a un intento de intoxicación por dioxina que dejó su rostro desfigurado, las autoridades…"

Madara Uchiha escuchaba las noticias mientras su vista se centró en la puerta que se abría. Entró un hombre:

–La interpol quiere hablar contigo… –No terminó de hablar, pues Obito había entrado mientras le decía

–Fue todo un desastre lo de esta mañana en Coventry –hizo señas de que el otro hombre saliera y continuó–. ¿No sabes nada de eso al respecto cierto?

Su abogado de Madara que estaba ahí le dijo:

–¿Viniste aquí para presentar una queja?

–Vine solo por mi dinero. Hice todo lo que les prometí. Les entregué a Uzumaki y lo expuse como nunca antes con la mínima seguridad, una novata estaba de líder. No pude hacer más que eso. Ahora seamos justos –dijo mientras le entregaba una pluma a Madara para que le firmara unos papeles. Madara la aceptó y óbito sonrió, luego puso los papeles en la mesa mientras recargaba su mano en la misma. Madara no lo pensó dos veces y le enterró con fuerza la pluma en la mano, este se quejó.

–¿Crees que es justo querer algo sin hacer nada? –Preguntó Madara mientras le enterraba más la pluma–. En mi país, te arrancaría la piel como a un gatito. ¿Eso sería justo?

Madara retiró la pluma e inmediatamente Obito se sujetó la mano con mucho dolor.

–Surgí de la nada. He trabajado toda mi vida… sirviendo a las personas y luego llegan a mí país para quitarme todo lo que tenía. Ahora me tienen encerrado como a una rata. ¡Me alimentan con veneno! ¿es justo?. Cuando Uzumaki muera… se te va a pagar todo –terminó de decir Madara y le entregó la pluma a Obito.

.

.

.

De vuelta con Naruto. Este se encontraba inconsciente en el sofá mientras recibía una transfusión de sangre.

–¿Sabes que es un asesino verdad? Estás jugando a la enfermera con un asesino –Le dijo Sasuke.

–Es un testigo –le dijo Sakura.

–¿Enserio?

–Si.

–Veintisiete veces fueron el número de veces que intentó matarme… ¡Veintiocho! ¡Maldita Praga! –dijo mientras le aventaba cartas de juego a un Naruto inconsciente y recordaba el lugar de su último enfrentamiento.

–Si absuelven a Madara… volverá al poder la próxima semana. No dejaré que eso suceda.

–Bien, deberías llevarlo a la Interpol –le dijo Sasuke

–No puedo hacerlo hay un espía infiltrado en la interpol. Sacrifiqué a 12 buenos agentes.

–¿Buenos? Eso es algo subjetivo. Guapos, quizás eran guapos.

Sakura se exasperó por la actitud de Sasuke.

–Te lo voy a explicar. Si me quedo cerca de él lo van a encontrar –Sakura tomó sus cosas para irse y Sasuke la siguió mientras aventaba todas la cartas con las que jugaba hacia un Naruto inconsciente.

–Entonces yo debo arriesgar mi vida protegiendo a este imán de ataúdes, no, no, no. Debes darme algo a cambio.

–¿Tu carrera?

–¿Qué hay con eso? –preguntó el medio interesado.

–Tu preciada carrera. Haces este trabajo para mí y volverás a tener tu estatus de élite.

–Si claro, tú no tienes ese poder.

–Pero tengo contactos. Si quieres volver lo puedo conseguir.

–¿Por qué confiaría en ti?

Sakura, quien se dirigía a la puerta volteó a verlo.

–¿Por qué?... porque yo nunca te mentí Sasuke. Eres pésimo en casi todo lo que haces. Pero eres bueno protegiendo a las personas. Mantenlo con vida, por favor y tendrás tu vida soñada de vuelta –ella le sonrió sarcásticamente–. Y no solo eso, además, nunca más sabrás de mí.

Sasuke le miró dolido pero logró fingir.

–Bien.

A Sakura le dolió su respuesta y contuvo las ganas de llorar

–Eso dolió –le dijo ella en francés.

–Yo no hablo francés, lo sabes.

–Me lastimaste –dijo ella para luego salir de ahí. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Sasuke miró a lado y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dijo "Mierda".

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade hablaba por teléfono con Obito.

–¿Dónde estás?

–Preparando un operativo en la oficina central en Coventry. ¿Madara admitió algo? –Tsunade caminaba con un grupo de agentes tras ella.

–¿Te sorprendería si no?

–¿Señora? –le dijo su secretaria.

–No ahora.

–Si señora, pero vi que en uno de los refugios hay actividad.

–¿Es algo que deba saber ahora?

–Normalmente no. Pero debería estar vacía.

–¿Crees que no lo está?

–Bueno, el código de acceso fue activado sin la autorización de identidad.

Obito, quien estaba al teléfono con Tsunade estaba escuchando todo atentamente.

–¿Uzumaki pudo haber entrado?

–Pero tiene un encriptación que se renueva.

–Que un equipo vaya a ver ahora. ¡¿Y dónde está la agente Haruno?!. Lo siento, debo colgar.

–Que tenga suerte –le dijo óbito. Luego de eso tomó otro celular y marcó-. Creo saber dónde se esconde Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Un grupo de hombres adentro de una camioneta negra se dirigían al lugar. El piloto habló:

–Conozco a ese tal Naruto Uzumaki. Quiero pruebas de que efectivamente está muerto.

–¿Qué pruebas? ¿Cómo una foto? –pregunto uno de los hombres. El piloto sonrió.

–Como su cabeza –al decir esto todos prepararon sus armas. La camioneta se detuvo en el lugar y todos bajaron armados.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró la transfusión que se le aplicaba. Se incorporó y miró que tenía muchos naipes de juego encima. Arrugó la cara.

–¿Qué carajo es todo esto?

Sasuke se encontraba frente a él abrochándose la camisa y poniéndose las armas.

–Eres un fugitivo y por eso te puse esposas.

–No, no hablo de las esposas. ¿Qué es esta ropa ridícula de hipster que llevo? –se preguntó mientras miraba los pantalones, la camisa y la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesto.

–Si, por suerte traje más ropa.

Naruto se acostó en el sillón.

–Que suertudo soy –dijo para incorporarse nuevamente cuando sintió algo raro–. Mierda, ¿Llevo ropa interior?

–Son para mí, por si debo cambiarte los pantalones otra vez.

–No me gusta la idea. Me gusta que mi amiguito quede bailando.

–¿Qué tal si no hablamos más sobre ese tema?

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sasuke se puso en alerta.

–Mierda –dijo mientras caminaba a la ventana–. Protocolo de la Interpol. Cuando el teléfono suena y nadie contesta, envían oficiales a la puerta.

Miró por la ventana que venían unas patrullas.

–Y ahí están.

Sasuke le ajustó las esposas a Naruto

–¿Cómodo?

–¿Qué le pasó a la señorita interpol?

–La agente Haruno se fue.

–¡Oh maldición! Me caía bien, tenía agallas.

Sasuke apuntó la puerta con un arma –El edificio tiene dos escaleras, no tiene salida de emergencia ni techos cercanos.

Naruto repitió lo mismo que Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

–No eres el único hijo de perra observador del planeta –le dijo Naruto.

Sasuke lo ignoró –Yo salgo primero, veo si no hay nada y luego me sigues.

Naruto le miraba burlonamente –¿Enserio? ¿Crees que eso sea necesario?

–Mi trabajo es mantenerte fuera de peligro

Naruto se carcajeó por aquella declaración.

–¡Que hijo de perra!... Yo soy el peligro –le dijo Naruto para luego mirarlo serio.

En las escaleras…

"Divídanse y ocupen deferentes pisos"

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo con el arma en las manos mientras miraba tras una puerta a un par de hombres armados. Miró a Naruto que caminaba hacia él como si nada y le decía en un susurro:

–Dos enemigos, quizás más.

–Supongo que no me darás un arma.

–No, bajaremos por la escalera norte, vámonos.

Aún después de lo dicho, Naruto no le escuchó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta mientras Sasuke decía "Mierda", para luego seguirlo. Naruto pateó la puerta llamando la atención de los hombres quienes se dispusieron a atacarlo, pero este los golpeó rápidamente, cuando uno de ellos iba a dispararle, Naruto desvió el arma al otro tipo y le obligó a disparar a su compañero, luego le disparó a él. Tomó el arma y le disparó a otro más que venía por las escaleras. Subió por las escaleras mientras le caía otro más desde arriba, pero él era más rápido y le disparó en la cabeza al igual que el otro que venía hacia él. Todo esto mientras estaba esposado.

Sasuke apareció más arriba y le miró.

–Ja, por suerte llegaste, no sé que habría hecho sin ti –se burló Naruto.

–Bien hecho. Adivina que pasa ahora –le preguntó Sasuke.

Efectivamente los disparos se habían escuchado afuera en donde la policía se puso alerta.

"¡Disparos!" "¡Hay disparos!"

"Listos para entrar, vamos"

Todo un grupo de policías se disponían a entrar al edificio.

Naruto y Sasuke corrían por las escaleras hacia arriba. Un helicóptero rodeaba el edificio y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

–Tenemos un nuevo problema. Me gusta… mantener todo en bajo perfil –le dijo a Naruto mientras corrían.

"Deprisa, van subiendo al techo"

De pronto unos hombres interceptaron a Sasuke quien iba hasta adelante, peleó con ellos, los desarmó y los dejó inconsciente.

–¿Ves? Lo aburrido es mejor…

Naruto apuntó con su arma al frente y disparó a un hombre que se disponía a atacar a Sasuke. Él suspiró y le quitó el arma a Naruto.

–Ok, haces mucho ruido.

Naruto le miró fastidiado –Ni siquiera tiene balas–. Dicho esto, le siguió.

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio y el piloto del helicóptero los vio.

–Tenemos detección termal en el techo moviéndose al norte –informó el piloto y todos los grupos se dirigieron al lugar.

Ellos corrieron y se asomaron. Cuando Sasuke vio lo alto que estaba y que solo había un contenedor le dijo:

–No, no, no, no podemos saltar desde aquí.

–Claro, quedémonos a ver que sale de esa puerta –dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba a mirar la puerta. Y luego caminaba alejándose de la orilla.

Sasuke seguía mirando hacia abajo –Tenemos que… pensar en una forma más inteligente de…

No terminó de hablar, pues Naruto había saltado del edificio. Y se golpeó con barios tubos en el proceso mientras decía "Hijo de perra" cada vez que se golpeaba y caía finalmente en el contenedor.

Sasuke lo miró desde arriba –Maldito desquiciado.

La policía ya había llegado al techo y a Sasuke no le quedó de otra más que tirarse también pero con más estilo y caer perfectamente. Naruto, quien se incorporaba del contenedor de basura sonreía contento y le dijo:

–Y salté con solo una pierna.

–Y yo salté sin saltar. Vamos –le dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar seguido de Naruto.

–¿Qué truco harás ahora? ¿Me mostrarás como escapar sin escapar?

–Tratemos de llegar al auto sin matar a nadie ¿Bien?

Entraron al auto de Sasuke, que por cierto era pequeño y se fueron.

–¿Este es tu auto?

–Uno de ellos.

–Recuerdo que te disparé en un jaguar.

–Cinturón de seguridad, te quiero amarrado por si nos persiguen.

–Me preocupa más que vuelen las llantas cuando llegues a alta velocidad. ¿Sabes? En aquellos días ni siquiera habría robado esta porquería… y robaba cualquier cosa. Recuerdo que una noche….

Naruto no terminó pues Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–Ya sé todo sobre tu pasado. Tus primeros arrestos, las visitas a tu padre a prisión y tu seguiste los mismos pasos.

Naruto comenzó a reírse –Veo que investigaste.

–Uno se prepara para no encontrarse con sorpresas.

–Y tú creciste queriendo ser un policía… pero luego viste que no dejaba suficiente dinero, así que te uniste a la CIA, mejoraste tus habilidades y abriste tu propio negocio trabajando para los peces gordos-. Naruto se carcajeó burlándose de él. –Ni siquiera tuve que investigar para saber toda esa mierda. Lo llevas escrito en tu cara de imbécil.

Sasuke respiró profundo.

–Estoy impaciente por saber lo que sigue… genial.

Una patrulla pasó en dirección contraria a la de ellos y Sasuke se puso nervioso: –Oye porque no… te recuestas para que nadie te vea? Ponte cómodo.

–Que buena idea –dijo Naruto para luego inclinar el asiento hacia atrás y acostarse–. Uf, aquí huele a trasero.

Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente mientras manejaba y luego los abrió con aburrimiento mientras Naruto continuó.

–Apuesto a que el jaguar no olía así.

Naruto encontró una botella llena de orín y se burló de Sasuke –Oh! Son tus electrolitos –le dijo mientras balanceaba la botella y se la aventaba a su regazo. Sasuke respiró profundo. Tomó la botella la lanzó al frente ante las carcajadas de Naruto. Esa sería una larga noche.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del tiroteo un hombre le informaba al conductor de la camioneta

–Naruto escapó.

–en este lugar hay solo policías.

.

.

.

Tsunade le mostraba a Sakura una fotografía en la computadora.

El reconocimiento facial identificó a este hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Pero usted ya lo conocía ¿O no agente Haruno? Ambos tienen un pasado –le dijo Tsunade.

–Eso fue hace mucho tempo.

–Llevaste a Uzumaki a nuestro propio refugio y luego invitaste a este…

Su secretaria terminó

–¿Agente de protección ejecutiva?

–Los canales oficiales se comprometieron ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?, claramente sabotearon nuestra seguridad –dijo Sakura.

–Mantén la alerta roja. Usted puede irse a casa – le dijo Tsunade a ella–. Le daré de baja, entregue su arma y credenciales. Vas a contar esta historia durante muchos años Sakura. Ya sea una oficina muy grande o una celda muy pequeña.

Sakura suspiró frustrada y enojada –Bien, veremos qué pasa. La única forma de que Uchiha y Uzumaki no lleguen a la corte… es que se maten entre ellos.

Sakura dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se fue. Pero Obito la detuvo más adelante.

–Sakura.

–Ella está cometiendo un error.

–Debemos enmendar ese error. Respecto a Uchiha ¿Confías en él?

–En algo como esto sí.

–Voy a hablar con Tsunade, la convenceré de que vayas a la Corte con nosotros, pero no habrá más secretos.

–Gracias señor.

Lugo de eso Sakura se retiró y Obito llamó los otros hombres.

–Busquen el auto matrícula FJ56MHV.

.

.

.

En otro lado, Nauto y Sasuke se estacionaban en un hotel de paso y se dirigían a otro auto de los que se encontraban estacionados.

–Yo creo que ya nos identificaron el auto con la cámaras de tráfico –dijo Sasuke

–Y a ti también. Bienvenido a la vida de fugitivo. –le dijo Naruto quien llevaba la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba.

–Eso hasta que te entregue. Necesito encontrar un auto diferente, modelo antiguo, sin alarma, como este. Afortunadamente vine preparado –dijo Sasuke mientras habría su pequeño estuche para sacar pequeñas herramientas para abrir el auto.

–Oye, si te vas a demorar puedo entrar y pedir una habitación –le dijo Naruto.

–El allanamiento de bajo impacto y alta eficiencia es un arte… pero…

Sasuke no terminó, pues Naruto ya había roto el vidrio de la ventana con un certero y rápido puñetazo.

–Ah! El arte es subjetivo –dijo Naruto.

–Estás sangrando otra vez.

–¿Sabes? Para ser un tipo que anda por ahí matando gente, tienes un problema por sangrar.

–He sido eficiente y no mato gente, solo protejo –dijo Sasuke mientras se montaba en el auto.

–¿Y qué hay de Héctor Ramírez?

Sasuke sonrió –Héctor Ramírez era un asesino.

–Lo sé, yo lo entrené.

–Amenazaba a mi cliente con un cuchillo.

–Así que lo mataste.

–No. Salvé a mi cliente.

–Creo que Héctor tendría una opinión distinta a la tuya.

–A no me digas, bueno resulta que yo era un agente de protección ejecutiva clase A.

Naruto se carcajeó –Tu inventaste esa mierda de clase A..

–No, yo no lo inventé, y si tipos como tú, sociópatas como tú no amenazaran de muerte a mis clientes nadie saldría herido.

–Clase A, si suena como si quisieras venderme un seguro de vida.

–Pues no eres asegurable créeme.

–Además dijiste "era", yo era un maldito desgraciado clase A.

–¡Sube al maldito auto!

Naruto no pudo contener las carcajadas, le gustaba burlarse de ese imbécil.

Sasuke estaba molesto. Cerró la puerta y los vidrios rotos cayeron sobre su regazo.

–Maldita sea, es una locura… –se quejó Sasuke.

–Jajajaja, definitivamente dijiste que lo "eras". "Yo era" como por ejemplo: Yo era un imbécil Triple X que manejaba un jaguar pero ahora estoy arriba de esa porquería con ruedas.

–Mejor ponte el cinturón…

Mientras Sasuke manejaba por la carretera Naruto continuó hablando.

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿Perdiste el control?... quizás la concentración, te distrajiste ¿Dejaste morir a un cliente?

–Yo jamás hice eso.

–Dime, ¿Cómo fue que pasaste de "soy" a "era"?

–Bueno yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo pasas de ser un supuesto asesino profesional a lamer las botas de la Interpol.

–Amor ¿sabes?, puro amor.

Naruto recordó cuando hacía un trabajo…

–Verás, estaba haciendo un trabajo en Ginebra… un tipo lavaba el dinero de un hombre equivocado cuando recibí una llamada… mi esposa sufrió un grave accidente en auto. Así que le dije adiós a este chico de Ginebra, me subí a un avión hasta la Ciudad de México, fui directo al hospital, entré a la habitación de Hinata y dos docenas de agentes me esperaban ¡Ja! –Naruto comenzó a reír divertido mientras le daba un trago a la bebida que Sasuke le había dado.

–Directo al corazón… –continuó Naruto–. Le pasa incluso a los mejores, viejo. Muy parecido a como la Agente Haruno te llevó de aquí a aquí –Naruto subió la mano para luego bajarla.

–Oh, eres un asesino y un entrometido. De algo estoy seguro, eres una doble amenaza.

–Estabas llorando como un bebé que te oí a través de las paredes…

–Lo de la agente Haruno y yo no es asunto tuyo.

–¿Entonces te dejó por todas esas cosas de niñita? ¿De "lo aburrido siempre es mejor" "Cuidado antes de saltar" y "Ponte el cinturón"?

–Ella no me dejó.

–Maldito desgraciado, es muy claro que ella te dejó. Solo estoy analizando los motivos que tenía y te aseguro que tenía una plétora de motivos.

–¿"Plétora"? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Significa "Mucho".

–Conozco el significado solo que no aplica al contexto. Y creo que lo de saltar de un techo es… algo lógico, por seguridad y usando un cinturón de seguridad es lógico y seguro. Cuéntame ¿Cuántas veces te han disparado?

–¿Incluyendo hoy?

–Si.

–Uf… perdí la cuenta.

–Lo suponía.

–¿Y a ti?

–Ninguna.

–Bien. Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira.

–No es mentira ¿De acuerdo?, esto de aquí fue solo una herida superficial –dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba su brazo–. La bala me rozó. Ni siquiera necesitaba una bandita. Tuviste suerte.

–Claro, porque me resbalé con esa piedra cuando disparé. Tuviste suerte maldito desgraciado. –Naruto recordó esa misión en la que casi mataba a Sasuke y había fallado –. Maldita Praga.

–Si, Praga.

–¿Nunca fuiste escudo de un cliente?

–No. No fue necesario.

–Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Lo harías?. Si estoy pagando servicio clase A, entonces espero que me des el maldito servicio completo ¿entiendes?. Esa letra "A" simboliza un "Antes", tú trasero antes que el mío frente a una bala.

–Estar preparado para cualquier cosa significa que estadística mente no ocurriría…

–Uchiha, no puedes estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Porque la vida de algún modo nos atrapará. Solo ponte una curita sobre esa herida y sigue tu camino.

Sasuke volteó a mirarlo. Fingió estar conmovido.

–Eso fue hermoso, viejo. ¿Por qué no anotas esas cosas? Hasta podrías hacer una poesía o dos.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

"La vida es como una carretera, y es condenadamente interminable. Está llena de giros inesperados, así que sabes que algo malo puede pasar…"

Sasuke se desesperó y comenzó a apretar distintos botones del auto para encender la radio o poner música que opacara la ruidosa voz de Naruto. Pero no lo consiguió. Naruto continuó:

"Podrás resbalar, podras deslizar, podrás correr, pero no puedes esconderte. Nadie se escapa vivo"

Naruto le dio un trago a su bebida y continuó en voz alta dentro de ese pequeño auto:

"¡Nadie se escapa vivo!" "Nadie… se… escapa… vivo"

Volvió a tomar un trago. Respiró profundo y Sasuke suspiró relajado cuando parecía que Naruto había terminado, pero de repente continuó e incluso comenzó a aplaudir.

"Nadie, nadie, nadie…"

Mientras decía eso, **Sasuke** de repente comenzó a cantar en voz alta acompañándolo:

 **"Vi la señal y abrí los ojos, y vi la señal. La vida es demandante….**

"Nadie, nadie, nadie…"

 **"Sin un entendimiento"**

"Nadie sale vivo"

 **"Vi la señal y abrí los ojos, y vi la señal"**

Cuando Sasuke terminó Naruto se carcajeó.

–¿Te gustó oír eso hijo de perra? –preguntó Sasuke molestó, pero Naruto solo se carcajeaba. Sasuke comenzó a golpear el volante.

.

.

.

En otra parte…. Con Hinata y unos agentes que habían ido a interrogarla.

–¿Tienen idea de lo estúpido que suena? Porque ahora sí que están jodidos. ¿¡Ustedes perdieron a mi esposo!?... y ahora me dicen "¿Por favor podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlo?"…. ¿¡Por qué demonios debería!?. ¡Ese es su miserable trabajo pedazos de basura! ¡Pero, claro son unos fracasados! –Les gritó Hinata para luego mirarlos seriamente.

El agente se intimidó y volteó a ver a su compañero, luego habló:

–Hoy recibió una llamada telefónica de su abogado…

–¿Y qué?

–Bueno… fuimos a hablar con su abogado pero él dijo que no se había contactado con usted.

Hinata ya lo sabía, pues había hablado con Naruto. Pero no iba a decirlo.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? Ok, suficiente, ya estoy harta de este abogado. Es un alcohólico, me llama cuando está completamente ebrio, y me dice las cosas más inapropiadas que puedas imaginar, como por ejemplo lo que le gusta hacer con el trasero de su mujer, ese es un lugar asqueroso para esconder el juguete de un niño. ¿Y saben qué? No necesito escuchar esas porquerías, el olvida que las dijo pero ¡Al final yo me quedo con las imágenes en la cabeza! –Gritó Hinata esto último.

El agente saltó y luego suspiró

–Señora Uzumaki… si usted sabe dónde está su esposo debe decirnos, por la seguridad de él.

Hinata los miró seriamente, luego su rostro se fue descomponiendo hasta formar una sonrisa leve, para después reír a carcajadas por lo dicho.

Elevó sus manos al frente y dijo mientras reía aún y se iba calmando poco a poco.

–Lo siento… ¿Están preocupados por la seguridad de mi esposo?... No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda matar a Naruto Uzumaki. Ese hombre es una cucaracha… y créeme que lo digo en todos los sentidos. Algunas veces, lo único que quieres es aplastar su cabecita con un zapato… pero aún así no morirá. Matar a ese hijo de perra es imposible, así que relájate.

El agente se dio por vencido y cuando iba a levantarse Hinata lo detuvo:

–Pero, esperen un momento. Hay algo importante que ustedes deben saber.

El agente se cruzó de brazos listo para escucharla. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que les diría algo importante pero de repente y luego de un largo silencio ella dijo mientras señalaba a uno y luego al otro:

–¡Me cago en tu puta madre y me Cago en tu puta madre! Malparidos y ahora salgan de mi celda.

–Genial –dijo sarcástico el agente y se levantó.

–¡AHORA!, ¡Y quiero que despidan a mi abogado. Quiero que lo despidan y me traigan uno bueno y profesional! ¡Tengo derechos! ¡Derechos humanos! –les gritó ella mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Hinata miró a la esquina de la celda en donde se encontraba su gorda compañera de celda parada y suspiró.

–Ok, te doy un descanso de 5 minutos.

Su compañera se volteó y corrió a su cama mientras jadeaba de cansancio.


End file.
